Step Fifty-Nine, Don't Get Distracted
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day 1233: It's Kurt's first real alone time with baby Harry, but his thoughts are elsewhere with a Warbler he recently met. - Paper Heart series


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 58th cycle. Now cycle 59!_

* * *

**"Step Fifty-Nine, Don't Get Distracted"  
(Brittany &) Kurt, Harry (OC), Blaine, K/Bl  
Paper Heart series  
_(all series now listed under the communities tab in my profile)_  
**

More often than not, Brittany would be around, somewhere in the house whether they were at his house or hers on any given day, and it wasn't until some weeks after Harry was born that Kurt realized he was alone, completely alone with his son, for the first time. Brittany was out after Santana had pulled her into an outing at the mall, and his father was off as well. This left him and the baby all by themselves, and this had never happened before. Realizing it, Kurt had felt briefly nervous.

But then he heard him crying, up in the nursery, and Kurt rushed up to go to him. "It's alright, it's okay, I'm here," he promised, reaching out and giving his finger for his son to grasp. He did, and soon he stopped crying. That never ceased to make Kurt smile. Harry knew this was his father, and that he was safe. He picked up the baby, took him over to sit on the bed with him.

He used to think he wouldn't know how to hold him, that he'd be so clumsy about it and that he'd end up dropping him on his head. In the beginning he would try to make sure he was seated every time he had a hold of Harry, but he had worked past his fears. Still now, there was nothing like just sitting with him. He had never loved anyone the way he loved that little boy, his boy… They were both so tired most of the time, him and Brittany, between looking after the baby and keeping up their school work, but they were making it work. But then there was, well… the other thing. Brittany was working through these feelings she had for Santana, trying to decide how she would handle them. And for him there was a Warbler.

He'd spoken with Blaine once since he'd met him, a few weeks back. He wanted to talk to him again, see him again, but there were just a few issues with that. Kurt couldn't deny he'd been… smitten, the moment he'd seen him. Seeing him perform after that, talking to him, it had made Kurt intrigued, and more than definitely interested. If it were that easy, that would have been enough, but he had bigger problems than whether or not Blaine might like him back.

Harry was going to come first, and that had always been his policy. If a guy couldn't accept that, then that would be as far as things went, no matter how much the twinkle in his eyes made Kurt's knees tremble. Either way, it wasn't like he had time for dating. But was it so bad to at least want a friend?

Feeling his son's eyes on him, he looked down and smiled. "Alright, kid, ready for a classic?" he put his hand over his eyes, held for a moment before whipping his hand away, making a face. Harry blinked. "Okay, maybe too early. But I know you like hearing us talk, don't you?" he put Harry down on the bed, lying down on his side next to him, holding on to his hand. "Tell you what, you're really popular in Glee Club. Between you and me, I think Santana's got more pictures of you to show on her phone than I do, and I have a lot. I think that might be your mother sending them to her though. But you should see how she talks about you when we're in the choir room," he smiled.

They had discovered Harry seemed to despise the sound of a ringing phone. When it rang now, his cries drowned out the noise.

"Woah, hey, alright," he leaned in, scooping up the boy before he stood and went to grab his phone. "I should have put it on vibrate…" he told himself before he saw who it was.

Blaine was calling.

Kurt let out a breath, looking down to Harry in his arms. He was still crying. So he let the call go to voice mail, putting his phone down and working his 'dad magic' to calm down his son enough to put him in his crib. He stayed with him until he had fallen asleep, and then he looked to his phone. One quick decision later, he had taken the phone and moved out of the room and down the hall, so he could go back in case Harry woke up. He redialled and waited. "Hey," Blaine answered.

"Hi," Kurt felt himself smile. "I'm so sorry, I was too far," he lied.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you called back." Blaine was smiling, too; he could hear it.

"So what's up, what's…" Kurt asked.

"Well, I was just thinking you might want to hang out some time."

"Hang out," Kurt repeated, his eyes turning back to the nursery door.

"Yeah, we could meet for coffee, down at the Lima Bean? If you're busy now, we could go tomorrow, or…"

"Can I meet you in an hour?" Kurt blurted out.

"Sounds great," Blaine replied.

"Right, okay, see you then." He hung up, and then his brain caught up with him. "No, no, what did I just do?" he muttered to himself. "No, it's okay," he reassessed immediately. "Better bite the bullet now."

Returning to the nursery, he went and picked out some clothes to change Harry into, packing some things into his bag, anything he might need. He brought the baby to the changing table, carefully getting him dressed.

This was going to have to happen at one time or another. If he introduced him to Blaine right away, it would come off better than if he hid him and lied about him and let Blaine find out by accident. He'd been given the perfect opportunity, and he wasn't going to throw it away. All he could hope was that it would all work out for the best.

THE END

* * *

******A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
************always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
